The Midnight Krok
by gh0stheart
Summary: Alex curses his inability to say no to Auset. It always got him into trouble. This time is no different.


_I almost didn't complete this one. I finally got the time to complete it. I'm not sure what I think of it but I hope you people like it._

_Cheers!_

_~gh0stheart_

**I do not own Wizard101 nor do I claim to. I was just having fun playing in the world that is the Spiral.**

* * *

The Midnight Krok

gh0stheart

* * *

Alex pushed his blond hair out of his glasses and continued to read his textbook. He was bored but he was a good student. He always turned his work in on time and made sure he had the highest grades in his classes. He had to. It was the one thing that made him somewhat special.

He read for a good hour or so, taking notes and answering his homework questions. He was hoping that Professor Greyrose would be happy with his work after he edited and put in filler information. He, unlike his sister, actually had to worry about his grades and grade point average.

The thaumaturge shut the book and looked toward his bed. He had a small dorm in the Boy's Dormitory. It wasn't special nor was it tremendously exciting; however, it was home to the boy. There was a desk with a chair, a small bed, a lamp, a bookshelf, a dresser, and a loveseat. There was also a random picture of an old wizard that he placed above his desk. He wasn't tired, so he decided to go outside and take a night stroll around Wizard City.

He climbed out of his chair and headed toward the door. He checked his bag for his wand. It was right where he left it, inside the first section of the bottomless bag. He gripped it and pulled it out. He held it tightly in his left hand as he opened the door with his right. He entered the hallway and shut it.

He made his way down the stairs and eventually to another door; this one leads to the Ravenwood Campus. He opened it calmly to find himself face to face with a girl. Fortunately, or unfortunately, he recognized her. It was Auset Bakari. He would recognize her anywhere. The human Krokotopian girl, always dressed in Krokotopian styled wizard robes. Plus, she wore her hair in a Krokotopian style.

"It took you long enough," she told him. "If you took any longer I'd have to come get you."

"You placed the thought in my mind, didn't you? I thought we went over this, we do _not_ place thoughts or ideas into _my_ or anyone else's mind," Alexander said exasperatedly. He wasn't truly mad at her but he sometimes wished she didn't do stuff like that. Talking mind-to-mind was one thing, placing whole ideas into his mind was another.

"Yes," she sighed. "We did. We went over it. I had to get you out here somehow. How else would I get help with a Krokotopian ritual?"

"How illegal is this ritual, Auset?"

"Not very. The ritual isn't life-threatening or anything."

"What are the risks?" he asked, mentally groaning about his inability to say no to her; the reason why he got into any trouble at all.

"You can let out a beast that has been imprisoned for years. The chance of that happening is pretty slim though."

"Great."

"You'll do it with me, right?"

"When haven't I done this kind of thing with you?"

"When I was still an ancient Krokotopian."

She grabbed his hand and tugged it a little, signaling he was to follow her. He nodded his head. She briskly walked toward the tunnel that led to the Commons. He followed her dutifully, all the while mentally grumbling about his luck. He knew though that he'd have it no other way.

They made their way through the tunnel. Next to the pond, Alex saw that Auset had already set up the things that were needed for the ritual. This made him realize she probably planned this out weeks ahead of time. This quite honestly surprised him. He never really thought that she ever planned things out and followed through with it.

She had drawn out the spell circle. There were the candles and a scroll in the center of it. It was a full moon, so the water behind it shimmered with the light of the moon.

"What type of ritual are we doing?" he asked.

"A strengthening one."

They went silent for a moment, before Auset asked, "What time is it?"

Alex moved back his left sleeve where he kept his watch.

"It's 11:49, why?"

"I need to light the candles."

He watched her concentrate her energy to mimic a fire wizard. He was slightly jealous of her ability to do that naturally. She was a sorcerer, otherwise known as a balance wizard, and she could change her magic to the other six magic types when she wanted to. He was a thaumaturge, a wizard that had a mastery over ice, snow, and (somewhat) water.

When she lit all the candles, she read over a section of the scroll. She asked again, "What time is it?"

"It's 11:57," he answered.

"Repeat after me, now," she commanded. They started a chant that he wasn't sure he completely understood. It continued for about three minutes, until midnight. That was when they stopped. The spell circle glowed and they could feel themselves gain strength.

Then they noticed something odd. There was a portal opening. A large scaly hand slipped out of it; then a leg.

"I thought the chances of whatever that monster was getting out were slim," Alex said to Auset.

"They were!"

Alex could only curse his luck as he saw the full body of a giant Krok.

"Who dares disturb Aharon the Great?!" the Krok thundered.

Alex never thought he'd ever see Auset cower before anything. He didn't blame her though. The Krok was terrifying. He knew there was no way they would be able to defeat it. It was just too big and powerful. That was when he had an idea.

"Oh, great one we didn't mean to disturb you. We only wished to try out a strengthening ritual," he told the Krok. He hoped that he didn't overdo it. The Krok's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Is that so, tiny human?"

"Yes."

"If you've done the ritual, you can send me back. You'll have the power. I've been gone too long now to rule."

"How do we send you back?"

The Krok gave a toothy smile and said, "Relight the candles and say this thrice. . ."


End file.
